BTR's Christmas Stories Challenge
by Aiilana
Summary: Siempre se conoció a la Navidad como esa época del año donde los pequeños sueños y anhelos se cumplen. Esos deseos mas preciados por 4 chicos se cumplirán, tomándolos por sorpresas y dándoles una lección de que siempre los sueños se hacen realidad. Kames / Cargan- Slash. Summary FAIL.
1. Little Wish

**¡Nuevo proyecto!**

**Aun que mas breve, y como todos saben, se acerca navidad y con ella un sin fin de nuevas ideas para explotarlas y hacer historias como las que les vengo a presentar ahora. Les explico como es la metodologia:**

**-Sera 3 capitulos, el primero con Kames, segundo con Cargan y el ultimo y tercero es un "desenlace" de como nuestras parejas pasan navidad, las 3 ocurren la misma noche y es una sucesion de eventos. ¿Capicce? (la verdad no se como se escribe ._.)**

**Sin mas les presento la primera parte, ****_"Little Wish" _****con nuestros sensualones altos, Kames (KendallXJames)**

**Advertencia: Big Time Rush no me pertenece, nunca me pertenecio y nunca lo hara ;_;.**

* * *

POV James

El reloj, ese maldito reloj que está poniendo a prueba mis nervios y mi ritmo cardíaco, oh estúpido reloj sobre la pared ¡marca de una vez las 5!

Me sobresalte al oír a estruendosa campana sonar, sin tardar, tome mis cosas y salí, casi explotando de felicidad. Oficialmente había comenzado el receso de Navidad y eso significaba una semana sin escuela. Solo mis amigos y yo.

Voltee mi rostro al sentir un peso sobre mis hombros, una sonrisa me recibió y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de inmediato. Era Kendall Knight, mi mejor amigo o mejor dicho, uno de mis mejores amigos. Ahora habíamos compartido química y lo único que hicimos toda la clase fue mandarnos papeles con chistes malos y dibujos estúpidos, pero no me importaba porque me daba la oportunidad de disfrutar de él.

Salimos al pasillo y nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros, que estaban contiguos, hablando de nuestros próximos planes durante esa semana libre. Al llegar a nuestro destino nos encontramos al resto del grupo, Logan Mitchell y Carlos Garcia, mis otros mejores amigos. Siento que son como mis hermanos ya que nos conocemos de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo estuvo historia?-pregunta Kendall al abrir su casillero y meter sus libros.

-Hubiera sido bueno si no nos hubieran llamando la atención gracias a alguien que conozco –señalo molesto a Carlos.

-¡Pero me aburro en historia! –se defendió el haciéndonos reír a todos.

Ellos guardaban sus cosas en sus casilleros, que curiosamente están al lado de los nuestros. Está predestinado, debemos estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Ya a la vuelta a casa, continuamos hablando de cualquier cosa que se nos venga a la cabeza, realmente estaba disfrutando del paseo pero Kendall y Carlos se tuvieron que ir, así que finalmente me quede con Logan ya que su casa queda de camino a la mía, prácticamente somos vecinos.

-Sabes, estoy solo, ¿quieres venir? –le ofrezco al recordar lo que mi madre me dijo esta mañana.

-Claro, no creo que mis padres tengan problemas en eso –respondió Logan con un sonrisa.

Y así nos fuimos a mi casa, a prisa porque el frio de Minnesota estaba haciendo honor a ese nombre. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue encender la calefacción y preparar chocolate caliente.

-Oye, ¿ya arreglaste eso? –de repente me pregunta Logan, mientras preparábamos nuestras bebidas.

-¿Arreglar qué? –pregunte confundido.

-No te hagas, Diamond. Sé que no eres muy listo pero…-

-¿Pero qué? Haber dime –demande mirándolo a la cara.

-James, amigo –apremio él, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro –me refiero de ese asunto llamado "Kendall".

-No se dé que estás hablando – de inmediato me negué, tenso y rígido, dibujando una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Con que no sabes, eh?

Logan se fue a la sala y trajo su mochila consigo, saco un libro de la misma y me mostro una de las paginas. En la esquina superior estaba un corazón dibujado y en el centro estaba escrito "_James+Kendall" _ con mi inconfundible letra. Me maldije al recordar la vez que le pedí prestado un libro de historia antigua a Logan para la escuela y, mientras estaba distraído, dibujo aquello y olvide de borrarlo.

Así es, me gusta Kendall. Mucho. Ahora Logan lo sabe. Demonios.

-Vamos James –me dice calmado apenas salgo de la cocina y voy directo al sofá –no es para que te pongas de esta manera.

-¡Y cómo quieres que reaccione! –respondí alterado, levantando las manos con tensión.

-No sé, tal vez que comiences a sinterizarte conmigo y me cuentes de una vez que te gusta Kendall-sugirió Logan.

Se sentó a mi lado y toco mi hombro, en una señal de confianza.

-Tienes razón –dije más calmado –me gusta Kendall desde el quinto grado.

-¿Tanto? –levanto las cejas sorprendido –yo comencé a tener mis sospechas a principios de año, para serte sincero.

-¿Este ultimo año me volví tan obvio? –pregunte, volviendo a él, avergonzado.

-Bueno, creo que en realidad fui el único que noto ciertos…detalles en tu trato con él, Carlos es muy inocente como para haberse dado cuenta por sí mismo.

Aliviado por su respuesta suspire, pensé que mi plan de parecer "amigos" con Kendall se había estropeado. Pero lo pensé bien, no me sorprende que Logan lo haya notado, es el más observador de nosotros. No por algo es el cerebrito.

-Por favor, Logan, no debes decirle a nadie –pedí.

-James, ocultar lo que sientes no te hará bien, solo te haces más daño.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? –Retorcí mis manos por mi propia ansiedad –no quiero perder a Kendall, es mi mejor amigo.

-Y la persona que te gusta –añadió mi amigo.

-Por eso no debe saberlo –insistí una vez más, ahora tomando a Logan por los hombros –Kendall no debe saber que me gusta, que para mi él es la persona más perfecta del mundo y haría lo que fuese para verlo feliz, aun si eso me afecta.

-James…-

-Por favor –suplique.

Logan me miro con empatía y suspiro.

-Bien, prometo no decirle.

Luego comenzamos de nuevo a preparar nuestros chocolates calientes y a hablar de otras cosas, pero aun estaba rondando por mi cabeza mi dilema y el consejo de Logan. No puedo decirle lo que siento, como ya dije, Kendall es muy importante para mí; siempre lo fue y cuando tenía 12 me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él era más que un sentimiento de amistad, lo negué por un tiempo pero no funciono, tarde o temprano debía aceptar que estaba enamorado de Kendall Knight, mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños.

Logan no volvió a mencionar el tema, gracias a Dios. Ya estaba bastante paranoico con haberle contado mi secreto, ahora se le sumaba algo más.

Ahora era martes y estábamos en la calle, frente a la casa de Logan, jugando hockey ya que la nieve estaba más que perfecta para ello. Estaba haciendo equipo con Carlos e íbamos ganando hasta que en un momento Kendall decide terminar el partido.

-¡Carlos! –exclama alarmado y toma del brazo a nuestro amigo pequeño –mira la hora que es.

Dijo entre dientes, como si intentara ocultar algo. Antes de que Logan y yo pudiéramos decir algo, ambos se marcharon disculpándose por arruinar el partido pero tenían ciertas "diligencias" que hacer.

En ese momento experimente los peores celos que jamás eh sentido en mi vida. Me costaba pensar con claridad porque solo tenía una cosa en mente: a Kendall le gusta Carlos y Carlos, Kendall.

¿Estúpido? ¡Claro que no!

-Ehm, James, tal vez no es lo que piensas –oigo a Logan decir esto algo nervioso.

-Sí, claro que si, tienes razón. No tengo de que preocuparme, solo son mis mejores amigos escabulléndose misteriosamente para hacer "diligencias" de la nada, y esto no tiene nada que ver con que este enamorado de Kendall.

Son pocas las veces en que soy sarcástico y esta es una conmemoración especial.

-Si no supiera que te gusta Kendall, pensaría ahora que estás loco –comento este, torciendo un gesto en su cara.

Me volví hacia él y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera convencido de algo. Como si estuviera disgustado y tratara de disimularlo. No es para menos, tengo la ligera sospecha de que a Logan le gusta Carlos.

Somos un grupo pintoresco.

-Creo que aquí no soy el único celoso –murmure.

-¿Q-que estas insinuando?

-Pues como a mí me gusta Kendall, lo lógico sería que a ti…-

-¡No te escucho! –grito interrumpiendo y tapándose los oídos.

-A ti te guste Carlos –dije despacio y con voz fuerte para que me oyera a pesar de estar actuando como un niño.

-¡No es cierto! –aseguro sacudiendo la cabeza y siguió gritando como loco.

-Y soy yo el que reacciono mal –me dije a mi mismo, irónico.

Una vez más nos olvidamos del tema, más tarde recibí una confesión por teléfono del mismo Logan que confirmaba mis sospechas: le gusta Carlos, casi tanto como a mi Kendall.

Los días fueron pasando como así también las actitudes extrañas de Kendall y Carlos que cada dos por tres desaparecían o cuchicheaban entre ellos, tanto que Logan dejo salir a flote sus celos, eran muchos peores que los míos.

Un ejemplo fue el día siguiente de que ellos desaparecieran por primera vez, estábamos en casa de Kendall en esta ocasión y estábamos por ver una película, entre los arreglos Logan vio a estos dos hablar alejados de nosotros y le molesto así que más tarde cuando llevábamos las sodas "accidentalmente" se las lanzo a Kendall.

-Fue un accidente.

Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro. El se sentía despechado y se vengaba, en cambio a mí, me dolía y sabia que no detendría mi dolor vengándome. Kendall no tenía la culpa de que yo me enamorara de él, el único culpable aquí soy yo.

Cada noche me quedaba en cama pensando en cómo sería si confesara y el correspondiera mis sentimientos, pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería tenerlo conmigo, abrazarlo, besarlo, mirarlo sin tener que ocultar que lo amo con locura. Pero luego mi cabeza me decía que también estaba la otra parte en donde él me odiaba y se apartaba de mí, decidí hacerle caso a este ultimo porque era más realista.

Me dormía con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Esa mañana de nevada me levante con los ojos rojos e hinchados, fui al baño y me lave la cara para quitarme los indicios de mi llanto de la última noche. Entonces me vestí y vi la fecha en el calendario pegado en mi armario. Era 24 de diciembre, víspera de Navidad.

Una parte de mi no estaba tan entusiasmado por eso. En la noche cenaríamos en casa de los Knight como todos los años a celebrar navidad y yo no estaba en condiciones de querer ir pero no podía decir nada. No quería levantar sospechas.

Logan supo disimular mejor que yo, aun que no tanto, porque me obligo ir con él al centro comercial a buscar el regalo perfecto para Carlos. Me da gracia porque desde que confesó que le gusta se siente más relajado sobre el tema, incluso me cuenta las pequeñas cosas que más le gusta de nuestro amigo latino. Es más abierto respecto a lo que siente.

Es estúpido lo que diré pero muchos dicen que la navidad es esa época del año donde los anhelos más profundos y sueños de las personas se cumplen. Tengo la sensación de que se cumplirá la de Logan por alguna razón. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi. Aun así, pesimista a más no poder, decidí comprar un buen regalo a Kendall, y a mis amigos.

**-*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*-**

La puerta se abrió y Jennifer Knight nos recibió con una sonrisa y una cálida bienvenida. Ella es como una segunda madre para mí.

-Vengan, entren o se congelaran.

Mi mama y yo entramos, nos quitamos los abrigos y fuimos a reunirnos con los demás: la familia de Carlos y Logan ya estaban allí, la casa estaba tan llena de vida. Los adultos estaban en la cocina preparando los últimos detalles de la cena, en la sala estábamos nosotros los jóvenes, incluidos el hermano pequeño de Carlos y Katie, la hermana menor de Kendall.

-Te ves bien James –me halago ella guiñándome un ojo.

La verdad, la celebración ameritaba haberme puesto casi elegante, camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y zapatillas negras. Un pequeño broche en forma de muérdago estaba prendido en el bolsillo de mi camisa, regalo de mi madre.

-Pero aun te falta esto.

Ella se acerco y me puso un gorro blanco y rojo en la cabeza, con un pompón blanco al final. Sonaba si lo sacudías. Mire a mis amigos y ellos también llevaban uno similar.

-Gracias, Katie –acaricie su cabeza –también te eh traído un regalo pero lo abrirás mas tarde, si te comportas como una niña buena.

Katie rodo los ojos, la conozco bien, es muy maliciosa y astuta para su edad.

-¡Feliz navidad James! –dice Carlos al abrazarme.

-Feliz navidad para ti también, Carlitos.

-¡Hey, no comiencen la fiesta sin mí! –oímos una voz detrás de nosotros.

Casi se me cae la boca al ver quién era, Kendall bajaba de las escaleras y llevaba puesto una camisa roja con las mangas arremangadas, chaleco gris, jeans oscuros, y sus vans negras. Para complementar llevaba un gorro de navidad igual al mío. Pero claro, no sería un look navideño sin el verde ¿En dónde? Se preguntaran, pues simple, con el simple destello de sus ojos esmeralda es más que suficiente. Se veía increíble.

Mis ojos recorrieron de pies a cabeza su cuerpo, mi corazón comenzó a latir y un cosquilleo agradable ataco mi pecho. Y creo que mis mejillas están sonrojadas porque las siento arder como brazas. Bien, James, tranquilo, relájate y contrólate si no quieres quedar humillado y al descubierto. Es lo que menos necesito en este momento.

-James, ¿tienes fiebre? –La palma de la mano de Kendall en mi frente casi me da un respingo –estas rojo.

-S-si, estoy bien, es s-solo el ca-lor de aquí adentro –me excuso, nervioso, alejándome sutilmente de su cercanía hacia los chicos en el sofá.

-Bien, si tú dices –lo oí, poco convencido pero se nos unió en la ronda -¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

No mucho después, todos estábamos en la mesa, cenando. Risas, gritos y anécdotas pasaban de una punta a la otra, me sentía en familia porque todos ellos son parte de la mía. Miro a mis amigos ya agradezco de tenerlo, miro discretamente a Kendall que ahora está riendo por una de las ocurrencias de Carlos y sonrió con tristeza, porque justamente Carlos logro sacarle una sonrisa, una de las que tanto me gustan.

Aquí va otro año en que sigo enamorado secretamente de Kendall Knight. ¿Más patético podría ser?

Necesito aire fresco. Salgo al patio trasero luego de que terminamos de cenar, aguardando a que sea medianoche, ni siquiera me moleste en buscar mi chaqueta, necesito que el frio entumezca mis músculos por un rato, sin duda hará efecto en mis pensamientos y los enfriara. Me senté en el porche, más bien en las escaleras que conducían hacia el jardín y me quede allí, mirando al cielo y las estrellas, viendo los pequeños copos de nieve filtrarse por las luces de las farolas.

Las voces y risas de otras casas llegaban a mis oídos, eran tan lejanos pero podías percibir su alegría a kilómetros de distancia. Eso me desanimo, no obtendría lo que más quería, ni ahora, ni nunca. Una punzada dio en mi corazón y quería llorar, solo llorar pero las lágrimas no aparecían.

Junte mis manos en un pequeño cuenco y la acerque a mis labios para calentarlas, vaya que hace frio pero puedo soportarlo. Sin embargo mis pensamientos no se calman, al contrario, se alborotan más.

¿Qué pasa si no puedo soportarlo más y confieso lo que siento a Kendall? ¿Qué hare cuando él me rechace, se aleje de mí y me odie por el resto de su vida? No podría manejarlo, eso sería mucho dolor, como ahora. Quiero gritar, quitarme este dolor pero eso no ocurrirá hasta que me olvide de Kendall y eso jamás pasara.

De pronto sentí algo de peso sobre mis hombros, mire sobre ellos y era una manta sostenidas por las manos de alguien conocido, esa persona que tiene ahora mis pensamientos bajo su poder sin saberlo. Le dedique una sonrisa a medias, solo para evitar responder preguntas incomodas.

-Gracias –agradecí y el se deslizo bajo la manta, uniéndonos con ella, pegado cerca de mi cuerpo. Hombro a hombro.

No dijo nada, solo sonrió y eso basto. Nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral, yo mire al suelo, el miraba las estrellas, podía verlo por el rabillo de mi ojo. Era maravilloso. Me quedaría todo el día mirándolo sin cansarme, pero debo disimular y ser fuerte, por mí. Creo que paso una eternidad, no lo sé.

-James –su voz molesto al silencio –has estado raro estos últimos días.

Me está mirando, puedo sentir su intensa mirada sobre mí, decido no devolverle el gesto o me perderé en esos bellos ojos que muchas veces tengo la desgracia de mirar.

-¿Yo, raro? –Solté una risita –eres tu el que estuvo raro este último tiempo.

-Claro que no.

-Lo que tú digas, Kendall.

Prefiero terminar esta discusión estúpida, siento celos de solo recordar la última semana. Kendall y Carlos prácticamente pegados todo el tiempo.

Siento un remolino sacudir mi estomago.

-Jamie, detesto que estés así conmigo.

A mí también me molesta.

-Sinceramente no se que hice para que estés molesto conmi…- se calla y es porque mis ojos cortan sus palabras.

Atravieso su alma con mi mirada, quiero que sienta lo que yo siento, que me duele y es por su culpa. No James, el no tiene la culpa, tú te enamoraste de él, no el de ti.

-N-no estoy enojado contigo –aparto la mirada antes de que haga una locura.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? –dice angustiado y gana mi atención de nuevo.

Pero no sé qué decir. Demonios, no debí mirarlo, ahora estoy perdido en la inmensidad de esos ojos que brillan bajo las sombras y la tenue luz, su cabello dorado como la luz misma, es como un ángel caído del cielo. Mi ángel.

-N-nada.

Una vez más que lo mire y estaré rendido a sus pies. Volví a mirar el suelo, mi cuerpo ahora está caliente por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, el frio de antes ya no existe, solo esa agradable sensación a compañía.

-¿Es porque pase más tiempo con Carlos que con ustedes? –insistió y me colmo la paciencia.

-¡Porque no pasaste tiempo conmigo! –exclamo molesto, sus ojos y los míos chocaron.

-James, yo…l-lo siento.

-Un "lo siento" no lo arregla, esperaba con ansias esta semana para disfrutarla con mis mejores amigos y no con la mitad, pero sobretodo contigo porque...porque tu…-sacudí mi cabeza, sabía que estaba por decir algo que no debía, tengo que detenerme o lo arruinare –eres mi mejor amigo.

El peso de mis sentimientos esta matándome, estoy en la cuerda floja, quiero saltar y caer en una red segura. No pasara, caeré y golpeare contra el suelo así que debo seguir con la cabeza en alta, como si nada hubiese pasado. Duele, no tienen idea, pero me mantiene vivo por un rato más.

Debo ser fuerte, por él y por mí. Borrare todo el amor que siento por Kendall en cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis manos que desean tocarlo, mi cabeza que desea descansar sobre su pecho y mis labios que se mueren por probar los suyos. Mis ojos, mis ojos que arden por observarlo.

Veo un halo de duda en su rostro, pero sus cejas se relajan y sus labios se tensan. Su silencio es mucho más peligroso que sus palabras.

-Entiendo –Kendall asiente y algo brilla en sus ojos –eso necesitaba oír.

Yo no entendí. Mis ojos alcanzaron a ver como sus manos se levantaban y movían hacia un lugar, los lados de mi rostro, todo en cámara lenta. Mis parpados se separaron antes de poder sentir algo rozar con fuerza mis labios pero luego los cerré y empuje mis labios contra los de Kendall. Era lo que siempre había anhelado y ahora ocurría ¿o era un sueño? ¿Los sueños pueden ser tan reales como si fuese en realidad?

No pensé mucho, mis manos se deslizaron a sus caderas y frotamos nuestros labios en un suave movimiento, siento el sabor a pavo ahumado y dulces inundar mi boca, atrapo su labio inferior, no nos movemos, solo estamos así. Unidos.

Pero mi maravilloso sueño se tiene que acabar cuando siento que él se aleja, ahora debo enfrentarme a las consecuencias, con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Me gustas James, y mucho.

Eso fue lo único que necesitaba oír.

-También me gustas, mucho.

Deposite mi más grande confesión en sus labios. Jamás se sintió tan bien decir la verdad. Creo que me equivoque sobre mi predicción de este año, si se cumplió mi deseo de navidad.


	2. Little Fool

**¡Segunda parte, mis linduras! :D**

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, ahora nos toca Cargan y lo mas chistoso es que esta version es mas "desorganizada" ya que la cuenta Carlos y bueno...es Carlos xD.**

**Solo faltaria la ultima parte donde nuestras parejas ya estan formadas y veremos como celebran el minuto previo a navidad!**

**PD: apareceran algunos drabbles sobre navidad ;D!**

* * *

POV Carlos

-Pss, Carlos –oigo una voz familiar y alguien sacudir mi hombro –despierta.

Creo que es Logan.

-¡Carlos! –exclama en voz baja y mi cuerpo se sacude con más fuerza.

Definitivamente es Logan.

-¿Q-que…que sucede? –pregunte con pereza luego de ser interrumpido de mi agradable sueño, Logan tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía molesto.

-Estamos en medio de historia, ¡no te duermas! –volvió a advertirme en voz baja.

Se vuelve a su asiento e intenta prestar atención, gemí quejándome, levante la cabeza y vi a nuestra profesora, la Sra. Dickins escribir en la pizarra, es una suerte que nos sentemos en la última final a pesar de que a Logan no le guste. Es el más listo de la escuela, le encanta los libros y estudiar. En cambio yo soy…despistado y para nada inteligente.

Admiro su madurez y la manera en como habla, suena tan importante y sabia, es genial. Siempre me ayuda con mis tareas, me enseña sobre física, matemática, química, historia…básicamente con todo. Soy malo en el estudio y el me ayuda, a veces contra su voluntad y no lo culpo, soy un tonto.

Oculte mi cara entre mis brazos, quiero llorar pero no puedo, hay muchas personas…todas creerán que soy infantil, bueno, en realidad ya lo creen. Pero sobretodo no quiero que Logan me vea llorar, me dirá que soy un estúpido por llorar.

-Carlos –de nuevo su voz me llama.

Debo mirarlo, mi corazón dice que debo hacerlo. Después de todo, me gusta Logan y no como amigo sino…de la forma en cómo un chico le gusta una chica y…de forma, romántica. Sé que es raro ya que soy…un chico pero mi madre siempre dice que no importa quién es la otra persona, solo importa que lo que realmente sientas es amor.

-Señor Garcia –levanto la cabeza al oír una voz de mujer, es mi profesora con los brazos cruzados –lamento arruinar su siesta pero estamos en la escuela para aprender, no para dormir.

Escucho risitas en el salón y un resoplido a mi lado que viene de mi mejor amigo. Estoy en problemas. Ahora de seguro estoy rojo como tomate de la vergüenza, quiero que la tierra me trague.

-¿Estoy castigado? –pregunte a mi profesora sonando como un niño, veo a Logan golpearse el rostro con su mano.

-Dale por hecho y usted también.

Se dio la vuelta sorpresivamente señalando a Logan.

-¿¡Porque a mí?! ¡El estaba durmiendo! –me señala molesta y yo miro a otro lado avergonzado.

-Porque estaban hablando hace un rato y eso es motiva más que suficiente para que…-

Y sonó la campana, milagrosa campana, y como dice el dicho "Soldado que se retira sirve para otra guerra", tome mi mochila antes de que la profesora me asignara castigo. Puse un pie afuera del salón y aguarde por Logan, no podía irme sin él a pesar del problema en que casi lo meto. Los demás chicos salen y me lanzan miradas de burla o se ríen, intento no prestarle atención. Ver a Logan llegar me arranca una sonrisa.

-No tengo ganas de hablar –dice antes de que yo diga algo.

Esta de malhumor, es mi culpa. Ahora nos vamos a buscar a James y Kendall, mis otros mejores amigos, hermanos casi para mí. Al llegar los vemos y están muy sonrientes, espero no arruinarlo esta vez.

-¿Cómo estuvo historia? –pregunta Kendall tirando sus libros en su casillero.

-Hubiera sido bueno si no nos hubiera llamado la atención gracias a alguien –de inmediato Logan me señala, aun molesto.

-¡Pero me aburro en historia! –y no miento.

James y Kendall se ríen pero más me sorprende por Logan también se está riendo, siento cosquillas en mi estomago al oír su risa, es hermosa y perfecta. Es más que obvio que estoy enamorado de él.

Más tarde, los cuatro nos dirigíamos a casa, hablando de tonterías y planes para esta semana libre de escuela ¿saben porque? ¡Porque es navidad! Esta será la mejor semana sin escuela de todas, ya lo presiento porque este año hare realidad mi más grande deseo.

Estar con mis mejores amigos es genial, son los mejores y agradezco de tenerlos pero lamentablemente ya debo separarme de ellos, Kendall viene conmigo ya que su casa no queda lejos de la mía y por la forma en cómo me guiño el ojo significa que quiere hablar conmigo de algo. Ya me imagino que es ese "algo".

Nos despedimos y seguimos nuestro viaje con unos minutos de silencio al principio pero noto a mi amigo ansioso.

-Kendall, ¿sucede algo?

-La verdad estuve pensando las cosas estos últimos días –comienza mirando a sus pies mientras caminamos, pateando un poco la nieve del camino –y…y ya no soporto esto.

-¿Te refieres a James?

-Si –suspira y se crea un poco de vaho a su alrededor –debo decirle de una vez que me gusta o estaré el resto de la secundaria y porque no, de la universidad, callándome respecto a mis sentimientos por él.

-No es por ser malo pero… ¿acaso no pensaste en la posibilidad de que…te rechace?

-Soy consciente de ese riesgo, no quiero que James me odie, me mataría –veo la tristeza en sus ojos al decirlo –pero no puedo callarme más, ya no aguantare por más tiempo este secreto.

Quise decir algo bueno pero no tenía algo bueno, se lo que siente, ambos estamos enamorados de nuestros mejores amigo: el de James y yo de Logan. Era gracioso si me lo preguntan y patético a la vez.

-Y tú, ¿le dirás a Logan que lo amas y que por eso actúas como un tonto? –me dice en tono de broma y lo golpeo en el brazo -¡oh lo olvide, tu ya eres un tonto!

-¡Kendall! –reproche algo herido por su comentario que hizo recordarme a lo sucedido en clases.

-Sabes que no hablo enserio.

-Igual, hoy en historia casi nos castigan porque me dormí.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? No serias el primer estudiante que se duerme en clases.

-Si, pero…Logan se enfado conmigo por eso. Cree que soy un tonto, como también lo piensan los demás.

-Los demás no creemos que seas un tonto –le lanzo una mirada –no eres un tonto, eres…eres…algo distraído.

-En otras palabras un tonto –respondí con pesar.

Imagino que Kendall está rodando los ojos pensando que las cosas no son así, ¡pero si lo son!

-SI ya acabaste de auto-compadecerte vamos a mi casa, aun no terminamos de hablar.

Sugerido por mi amigo, fuimos rumbo a su casa a "terminar" la charla. Yo no quería seguir hablando de ello, me hacía sentir peor, el solo pensar en confesarle lo que siento a Logan Mitchell, mi mejor amigo desde jardín de niños es casi una locura. Lo perdería, ya no tendría quien me ayude con mi tarea, quien sea mi cómplice en mis travesuras y soporte castigos durante varios sábados por mí, ya no tendría quien me abrace cuando tengo un ataque de nervios por algún examen ni mucho menos a alguien que me haga sentir como si pudiese tocar el cielo con las manos.

Pero algo me sobresalta y ese algo es Katie, la hermana menor de Kendall, tiene 10 años pero es una luz.

-Carlos, estás muy callado –dice, veo y estamos ya en casa de mi amigo, más precisamente yo sigo todavía en la puerta –entra, o se te congelaran las orejas.

Me jala adentro y dejo mi mochila a un lado, paso la sala y voy a la cocina donde escucho a Kendall quejarse, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del refrigerador.

-¡Katie, te acabaste toda la leche! –se quejaba.

-Es obvio, debía preparar un pastel para la escuela –argumento ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tal vez no pensaste en que a tu hermano le hubiera gustado un poco de pastel –contesto Kendall algo condescendiente.

-Pues se hubiera preparado uno propio –apremio Katie.

-Solo te aprovechas de que te quiero y de que trabajo en un supermercado.

La niña sonrió y se marcho, triunfante. Kendall volvió a quejarse, ahora buscando algo más para que comamos y así continuemos hablando.

Al final comimos papas fritas con refresco en su habitación donde teníamos más privacidad para poder continuar, hablamos de cosas tontas como que haríamos esta semana o que tontearíamos comeríamos para navidad, Kendall comenzó a enumerar las cosas que le gusta de James y el proceso de aceptación que tuvo que atravesar para aceptar que este le gustaba. Más o menos me paso el mismo proceso excepto que Kendall lo acepto más rápido, yo hasta unos meses tenía mis dudas sobre si lo que sentía era realmente amor o solo mal interpretaba amistad.

Pero luego de hablar con Kendall, y un extenuante cuestionario, llegamos a la conclusión que nos ponía a ambos en el mismo casillero: enamorados de nuestros mejores amigos.

La noche llego y debía irme a casa, con un nudo en la garganta luego de demasiada charla "honesta" con Kendall, querer a alguien que no te corresponde duele demasiado. Solo quiero llegar a casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar debajo de mis sabanas, aislado del mundo.

Eso fue un viernes, el domingo Kendall cayó en mi casa, con un plan.

En la víspera de navidad, le confesaría a James lo que siente, aun habiendo la posibilidad de que lo rechace y para eso me necesita a mí. Si, así es, a MÍ.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Vas a pasar conmigo el resto de la semana.

-Sigo sin encontrarle el sentido a tu plan –dije, vacilante.

-Es simple, si por una remota casualidad James siente algo por mí, se pondrá celoso y también si Logan siente celos, significara que tú le gustas.

-O que le gustas tú –masculle molesto por esa idea.

-No había pensado en eso…pero no nos queda otra más que intentarlo, podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Y mis sentimientos.

-¡Deja de ser tan pesimista!

Y así comenzó el plan, prácticamente estar pegado al hombro de Kendall las 24 horas. No me molesta en absoluto, la pasa bien con el después de todo es uno de mis mejores amigos. Durante en esos momentos que estamos juntos íbamos caminando por el centro comercial luego el saliera del trabajo, pase junto a una vidriera y allí lo vi.

El libro de astrofísica mas grande, mas ininteligible para mí y el mas ansioso por Logan.

-¿Ya viste el precio? –Kendall señalo la etiqueta.

-¡200 dólares!

¿Por qué a Logan le tiene que gustar un estúpido libro de astrofísica de 200 dólares?

-No tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo –chille mortificado.

-Aw, tenias pensado comprárselo a Logan por navidad –dice Kendall conmovido.

-Exacto, tenía.

-Lo lamento –posa su mano en mi hombro –te prestaría el dinero restante pero también debo comprarle un regalo a James.

-No te preocupes, buscare otra cosa.

Nos dispusimos a marcharnos cuando oímos una risa proveniente de la entrada de la librería. Nos volvimos y vimos a una mujer de casi 30 de cabello oscuro y lentes apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Tanto te interesa el libro? –Pregunta ella, Kendall y yo intercambiamos miradas –responde.

-¡S-si! Pero no tengo el suficiente dinero para comprarlo.

-¿Cuánto tienes? –inquirió ella.

-Pues… -mire a Kendall y de nuevo a esta mujer -¿50?

-Jamás fuiste bueno ahorrando –comenta sin motivo aparente mi amigo.

-Por lo visto no, pero, ¿realmente quieres el libro? –volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Sí, ¿me lo va a regalar? Ya que como es navidad y eso…-

-Demonios, no –esta declaro con una risa –si lo quieres, debes trabajar y ganártelo.

Una vez más, intercambie miradas con Kendall. Esto sonaba raro.

-Estas insinuando que… ¿le darías trabajo a Carlos? –cuestiono Kendall.

-Necesito alguien durante estos días, la tiende se llena por las fiestas.

Sin más ella entro y nos quedamos un momento pensándolo. Era perfecto, casi una coincidencia.

Y así fue como comenzamos a trabajar allí. Larga historia, debíamos ir y estar toda la tarde allí ayudando, Kendall se unió porque según él le daba más presupuesto para su regalo. En el fondo no quería dejarme solo. Eso creo.

En cuanto a su plan…creo que si daba sus frutos, el día siguiente que comenzamos a trabajar estábamos por ver películas en casa de Logan y ocurrió lo que Kendall esperaba o el interpretaba como celos, contra el. Logan le lanzo refresco sobre su ropa, disculpándose con una gran sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

En ese momento me sentía aliviado, porque al menos se que Logan no siente algo por Kendall. Pero me dejaba con una incógnita ¿realmente sentía algo por mi? O ¿puede que sea por James, quien realmente siente los celos y él se encarga de transmitirlos a Kendall? La verdad no sé, no quiero ilusionarme porque siento que será en vano.

Los días pasaron y finalmente el que más ansiábamos llego. Finalmente obtuve el libro a tiempo porque ya era viernes, víspera de Navidad. En la noche iríamos a casa de los Knight a celebrarlo, como todos los años.

Decidí vestirme bien, por la doble ocasión especial. Camisa negra, jeans rojos y vans negras y para complementarlo, tirantes verdes. Mi madre se rio, dijo que parecía un elfo, Kendall dijo lo mismo apenas me vio. No es que él estuviera lejos de superar mi atuendo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Me alegro tanto de verlos!

Nos recibió Jennifer Knight, la mama de Kendall. Entramos ya que afuera estaba helado y la casa era cálida, cuando me di cuenta los Mitchell ya estaba allí, los grandes fueron a la cocina y nosotros los jóvenes a la sala.

No di ni 3 pasos cuando vi a la persona más radiante que eh visto en mi vida, con esa sonrisa que derrite a la propia nieve, ese cabello cuidadosamente desarreglado, pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca y un sobrio sweater azul francia con copos de nieves en blanco. Esta perfecto, el es perfecto.

Dios, ¿soy yo o hace calor aquí?

-¡Al fin llegaste Carlitos! -me recibe con un abrazo muy entusiasta.

-En algún momento tenía que aparecer –reí algo nervioso por el gesto.

Este abrazo duro más de lo que supuse…bien, no pienses en nada aun, la noche recién comienza.

Pero su sonrisa me hace pensar en tantas cosas, estúpido Logan y su perfección. En fin, nos dispusimos a armar rompecabezas con Katie y mi hermano mientras Kendall aun seguía preparándose y no paso mucho hasta que James y su mama llegaron.

No dude en lanzarme sobre él a abrazarlo, olvidándome todo el plan de Kendall.

-¡Feliz Navidad James!

-Feliz navidad para ti también, Carlitos.

-¡Hey, no comiencen la fiesta sin mí! –vi aparecer a Kendall de las escaleras.

Me contuve la risa al ver la expresión en James, sin duda algo en la apariencia de Kendall le llego. Creo que su plan está funcionando, o no, pero lo digo de nuevo: la cara de mi mejor amigo no tiene precio. Miro a Logan y esta conteniendo la risa al igual que yo, pero a él le queda perfecta, ya lo dije.

Luego la cosa se pone más divertida, James estaba rojo como el carbón al fuego y Kendall se acerca a revisar si tenía "fiebre" pero de inmediato James se aleja alegando que era el calor de adentro. Entiendo lo que le pasa…eso significaría que tal vez…James si sienta algo por Kendall. Bien por ellos.

Espero tener la misma suerte.

Más tarde, todos cenábamos juntos. Es genial ver como tanta gente que no tiene parentesco sanguíneo puede ser una gran familia. Palabras van y viene, risas de una esquina a la otra pasan y la estoy pasando genial. No podría pedir otr…bueno, en realidad sí, pero no quiero arruinar el momento. Recuerdo el plan de Kendall quien casualmente está sentado a mi lado y comenzamos a bromear con la comida, riéndonos como dos idiotas. Si esto funciona en los chicos, le daré la razón a Kendall una vez más.

Aun entre bromas, miro a Logan con disimulo, suspira de vez en cuando y nos mira, yo volteo la mirada porque si me atrapa aunque sea una vez mirándolo, me sonrojare y estaré como James hace un rato. Seria embarazoso.

Por suerte la cena acabo y los adultos estaban en la sala bebiendo unos tragos, James desapareció misteriosamente, igual Kendall, no me molestare en buscarlo, necesitan privacidad.

-Oye, vamos a jugar con los videojuegos de mi hermano –oigo decir a Katie a mi hermano.

-¡Vamos!

En un segundo ambos van al primer piso y oigo como charlan en el camino. Estoy en la cocina con Logan comiendo algunos dulces que encontramos en el refrigerador, creo que eran de Kendall…bueno, el entenderá, algún dia.

-Lo siento Kendall –dijo antes de darle un bocado a mi dulces, tiras de arcoíris azucaradas.

-Espero que no se entere –comenta Logan entre risas –o nos matara.

-Podemos usar en nuestra defensa a Katie, es muy buena.

-O traicionarnos.

Me rio, no puedo hacer otra cosa, el me alegra y ni siquiera lo intenta o es consciente de ello. Dios, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste que me enamorara de él? ¿Sera la mirada enigmática que a veces tiene cuando esta frente a una difícil ecuación, o el brillo de sus ojos cuando descubre algo, también podría ser su personalidad calmada y atenta pero que se descontrola en lo jovial cuando la vida le llama por un reto?

No sé, no puedo elegir entre las opciones, todas son tan tentadoras y acertadas.

Estoy pensando mucho y me doy cuenta cuando Logan me sacude del hombro, su mano me toco y de inmediato me sonrojo.

-¿E-estas bien? –pregunta preocupado.

-Ah, sí, sí solo…estaba p-pensando, ya sabes…-mi voz sonó un poco más aguda de la normal, generalmente cuando miento.

-¿En que si se puede saber?

Estoy frito.

-N-no es nada importante, no te preocupes.

Lo evado a la vez que él se acerca sino me pondré más nervioso y bueno, quedare como un tonto.

-Estas actuando extraño –dice el, desconcertado.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si, como lo has estado haciendo durante esta semana –reclama ahora con seriedad.

Tiene razón pero no puedo admitirlo, debo seguir el plan de Kendall.

-Y-yo…-

-¡Carlos! –De pronto mi hermano menor aparece y se cuelga del brazo -¡Debes ayudarme a ganarle a Katie!

-¿Cómo? –cuestione, en el fondo molesto porque me interrumpieran.

-¡Haz equipo conmigo, por favor! –suplico como el típico niño de 8 años que es.

-Lucas…-solté su nombre con fastidio pero su carita suplicante pudo conmigo –bien, vamos a ganarle a Katie.

Con el celebrando y un molesto Logan a mis espaldas fuimos al cuarto de Kendall, que prácticamente es un tiradero de ropa, posters de jugadores de hockey y su preciada guitarra descansando solemnemente en una esquina. Su cama esta sorprendentemente libre de ropa. Katie está sentada en el borde sosteniendo el mando frente al televisor.

-Oh, volviste para seguir perdiendo –no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¡Eso ya veremos! –Lucas exclamo.

Antes de decir que no, ya estaba jugando pero solo les importaba mi presencia porque no estaba haciendo gran cosa, Logan a mi lado mantenía una expresión tensa. Debe seguir molesto por la conversación que no terminamos.

-Esto es patético –masculla.

-¿Q-que cosa? –finjo estar distraído.

-Que pretendas que nada paso.

La dureza de sus palabras me golpea, tiene razón.

Me sumerjo en esa verdad cuando él se levanta, les dice algo a los chicos y salen de la habitación, seguidos de un portazo. Yo solo observo en silencio.

-Ahora, hablaras –demanda y retoma su lugar.

-¿Sobre qué? No entiendo.

-¡Sobre todo! Sobre porque estuviste toda la semana con Kendall y no con nosotros, porque para que lo sepas, somos también tus mejores amigos. ¡Tenemos el mismo derecho!

Oía absorto el despecho de sus palabras, sus ojos cafés estaban negros de la impotencia y con lágrimas. ¿Yo hice eso? Ahora veo que llevaba bastante tiempo luchando contra esto por como sus manos tiemblan, me siento horrible por hacer a alguien sentirse mal.

Esto no era lo que esperaba que pasara en Navidad, solo quería confesarle al chico que me gusta lo que siento.

Pero… ¿Por qué todo está oscuro? Siento mis ojos cerrados, los abro y me topo con la mayor de las sorpresas, mis manos en los lados de su rostro y el sosteniendo mis muñecas, sus ojos saltando de la sorpresa y ¿sonrojado?

¿Qué alguien me explique que acaba de pasar?

La confusión es mucha para mí, me duele la cabeza, n-necesito salir de allí. Salto y corro a la puerta pero una mano está ahí, cerrándola con un golpe. Sobre mi hombro veo a Logan con una mirada diferente, esos mismos ojos oscuros que te miran profundamente y es imposible voltearte para no verlos, es tan…decidida.

Y ahora sé porque. Sé porque sus labios tocan los míos, se porque siento mi piel erizarse, se porque en mi pecho ese doloroso y agradable sentimiento se alborota, se porque sus labios ahora se mueven con dulzura y porque mis manos abrazan su cintura.

Esto era lo que había deseado para Navidad. Este plan descabellado salió bien. Espero lo mismo para Kendall.


	3. Merry Christmas, Little Boys!

**¡Ho, Ho, Ho! El final de esta historia a llegado mis pequeñines, solo quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron, que les gusto y a los que no, a los que comentaron y se dieron un pequeño tiempo para apreciarla. Muchas Gracias :).**

**Sin mucho que agregar, solo aclarare que creo que pudo haber sido mejor, pero el apuro y lo demas me dejo poder hacer esto nomas, no es una excusa pero al menos hice una historia navideña; corta, pero historia al fin.**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**PD: volvere a actualizar mis historias en enero, descansare para las fiestas ;)**

* * *

La noche seguía su paso lento, los copos de nieve imitaban a las flores que emergen en primavera, con ese aire a sentimiento fresco y calmo, acompañado del olor a pino fresco en invierno.

Otro coro de villancicos se escucha a los lejos mientas en las escaleras, otro beso era arrancado de un par de labios.

-Podría estar así el resto de la noche –susurro Kendall descansando su frente contra la frente de James, mirándolo intensamente.

-Yo también, aunque hace un frio del demonio –suspiro James a su vez.

-Estás un poco pesimista a pesar de ser navidad.

Kendall se separo y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del otro chico, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo para brindarle calor, ya que comentaba sobre el clima. James, sin replicar, solo blanquear los ojos en silencio, descanso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y se quedaron así, bajo esa manta a disfrutar de la leve nevada.

Ambos pensaban en lo mismo; a cómo llegaron a esa situación. Jamás se les había pasado por la cabeza en que esto pudiese pasar ¡pero mírenlos allí! Gran sorpresa del siglo, sonaría muy pretencioso pero así se sentían, dueños del mundo y de sus vidas, podían ser invencibles, inmaculados, no importaba. Estaban juntos con la persona que amaban.

Un poco de la "magia" de Navidad, dicho en pocas palabras.

James busco la mano de Kendall y entrelazo sus dedos, levanto la vista y se sonrieron. No había duda de que se amaban, ese brillo incandescente en ambas iris era inconfundible, el ritmo de sus corazones latir agolpados y en sincronía los abrumaba y emocionaba a la vez, estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Los reconfortaba como el fuego de una chimenea en medio del frio.

Una vez más, el impulso de besarse les gano. Era tan dulce y tierno, casi inocente pero pasaban los segundos y se convirtió en algo pasional, necesitado, hambriento. **Anhelado.** Siempre soñaban con besos así y ahora podía cumplir ese deseo.

-Chicos, vamos a…- una voz callo de repente, ambos chicos se separaron y miraron a sus espaldas, una cara de asombro los escandalizo.

Jennifer Knight se quedo helada en su sitio y no precisamente por el frio del exterior. Encontrar a su hijo y a su mejor amigo besándose no es algo que le pasa todos los días, le sorprendía eso era seguro, pero no le extrañaba tanto. Una parte de ella siempre lo supo.

-¡M-mama! –exclamo Kendall, los ojos abiertos como un siervo frente a un camión –p-puedo e-explicarlo…-

-Hare de cuenta que no vi nada –sentencio Jennifer, sin expresar algún signo de enfado en su voz (confundiendo a su hijo) –ya será medianoche, estamos por hacer un brindis…mejor vengan.

Les brindo una acogedora sonrisa a ambos y volvió al interior de la casa. Kendall y James finalmente se miraron asustados por esa escena que no podían descifrar como algo bueno o algo malo. Estaban aterrados de lo que a largo plazo podría esto significar.

-¿T-tu crees que…? –titubeo James.

-Lo que sea que pase, estaremos juntos, ¿oíste?

Tomo delicadamente el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, y dijo conmovido.

-Juntos, sin importar nada…además, es navidad, nada malo puede pasar.

Una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza se dibujo en el rostro de James. Al final ambos decidieron entrar, tomados de las manos, aguardando a lo que sea que les esperara adentro.

Solo faltaba 10 minutos para media noche.

***-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-***

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Por lo mismo que todo el mundo teme, el rechazo.

Logan acaricio con su pulgar la mejilla de Carlos, este sonrió embellecido por la pequeña caricia que le llenaba el corazón de alegría inmensa, aun pensaba que estaba en un sueño. Que en algún momento se despertaría y se daría cuenta que nada había sido cierto.

Por ahora quería disfrutar ese momento, sentados en la cama de Kendall, dejándose dominar por los besos, miradas y palabras dulces de Logan.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? –pregunto Carlos con un aire de duda y temor.

Logan vacilo unos segundos.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir despacio, paso por paso, tratar de no arruinarlo y…buscar el tiempo correcto para decirles a los demás.

-Bueno, por los chicos no me preocupo.

-Yo tampoco, aunque desearía que James tuviera la misma suerte que nosotros –dijo Logan, volviendo acariciar la mejilla del castaño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues…no le digas a nadie pero a James… a James le gusta Kendall.

Carlos parpadeo y se echo a reír para sorpresa de Logan.

-Estas siendo estúpido –dice el genio con mala cara.

-Disculpa es que…-se detuvo a recuperar aire –es que, lo que sucede, es que a Kendall le gusta James, también.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto alegrado Logan, Carlos asintió enérgico –wau, quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-Lo sé, por eso Kendall tuvo esa estúpida idea de que pasara con el toda la semana para ver si James o tu reaccionaban con celos.

-¡Pues funciono! –exclamo el genio, intentando sonar herido.

-Lo lamento.

Carlos bajo la cabeza apenado por el plan de darle celos a Logan. Aun que él no quiso hacerlo con la intención de causarle preocupaciones a su mejor amigo.

-Carlitos, no te sientas mal –dice tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos –yo hubiese hecho lo mismo para saber si yo te gustaba…a pesar de que es un poco cruel.

-No eres el mejor tratando de animar a las personas –murmuro Carlos e hizo reír a Logan.

-No, para eso estás tú. Siempre iluminando todo a tu alrededor y siendo solo tú mismo.

El comentario hizo sonrojar a Carlos.

-¿Enserio lo crees? –levanto la vista con un las mejillas acumuladas de sangre.

-Al cien por ciento.

Beso casi con una sonrisa al chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Parecía mentira. Al separarse no podía dejar de sonreír de la felicidad.

-¿Te parece si bajamos? Los demás deben estar esperándonos –anuncio Logan.

-¿Qué haremos con nuestros padres? –cuestiono Carlos de inmediato, preocupado.

-Pensaremos que hacer con ellos luego, aun tenemos que celebrar navidad.

***-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-***

Eran 11:55 en el reloj de pared, los adultos preparaban sus copas de champagne mientras los niños vasos de soda, aguardando la anticipación de media noche. La nieve seguía cayendo afuera cuando James y Kendall aparecieron en la sala, tomados de las manos pero nadie los noto. Solo los llamaban agitando las manos para que se acercaran a la ronda en torno a la mesa.

James miro a Kendall, para que le dijera algo como consuelo.

-Solo disfrutemos, tendremos tiempo para ellos luego.

Se acercaron a los adultos y no paso ni 30 segundos cuando una palmada en el hombros los sobresaltaron, eran Carlos y Logan.

-¿Qué sucede con esas manos? –señalo Carlos con picardía.

-El plan funciono –respondió Kendall, sonriendo.

-Sí que funciono.

El menor de los 4 guiño el ojo, James levanto una ceja y Logan se rio. Más tarde le explicarían todo al chico bonito, ahora tomaban una copa, uniéndose a sus familias. Solo quedaban 2 minutos.

-Bien, bien, bien –anuncio Jennifer y todos callaron –ahora, quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido y compartir un momento tan maravilloso y especial como familia, porque a pesar de las peleas, los malos momentos siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarnos.

-¡Salud! –vitorearon todos, levantando sus copas en alto.

-Ni siquiera termine mi discurso –reprocho Jennifer y todos se rieron –bueno, bien, solo queda un minuto. ¡Aprovechémoslo!

Así lo hicieron, chocaron copas entre ellos, eran muchos y malgastarían ese último minuto bien. Cuando llego el momento de saludar a su madre, Kendall se sorprendió cuando esta le susurro en el oído.

-Ustedes hacen una linda pareja.

Y miro a James, sonrió y se fue. Kendall estuvo en blanco unos segundos, tratando de re analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Su madre dijo "hacen una linda pareja" y miro a James. No podía estar más feliz.

-¡Faltan 30 segundos! –anuncio la mama de Logan mirando su reloj.

-Bueno, al menos se cumplió lo que más quería –dijo Carlos al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Logan.

-Yo ni lo esperaba –dijo Logan.

-¡15 segundos!

-¿Dónde hay un muérdago? -dice ansioso James al acercarse a Kendall.

-¿Para qué quieres muérdago?

-Pues, a medianoche es navidad y dicen que para navidad lo mejor es besarse bajo un muérdago –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al decirlo.

-No hace falta un muérdago, puedes besarme cuando quieras.

-¡10 segundos!

Y la cuenta regresiva comenzó, todos prepararon sus copas en alto pero Carlos tenía un plan.

-¡Vamos! –tomo la mano de Logan y salieron de la casa.

El frio no les molesto, Logan aun no entendía que quería hasta que Carlos tomo su rostro con las manos, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Logan Mitchell, tu eres mi deseo de navidad y…y…-

_-7, 6, 5, 4, 3…-_se oía la cuenta regresiva.

En la puerta de entrada Kendall y James observaban a sus amigos, ahora besándose bajo una lluvia de fuegos artificiales a media noche. Ya era navidad. Sus manos estaban tomadas, como en todo momento, distraídamente James miro hacia arriba y sonrió para sí. Un pequeño ramo de muérdago colgaba en la puerta.

-Mira –susurro a Kendall y este miro hacia arriba, se rio.

-No puedo creer que realmente tendremos un beso "Muérdago" –el rubio se volvió al chico más alto y dejo sus manos en las caderas del otro.

-Pues créelo, ya es navidad –dijo James con una sonrisa picara, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Kendall –y me debes un beso.

-Un beso, un beso, es todo lo que el mundo desea.

Rozo sus labios con los de James y se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, contemplando el brillo de ambos, tanta adoración y amor que no podía ser contenida en miradas, un beso era más apropiado. Un beso largo, apasionado pero dulce y gentil, un beso bajo el muérdago en una noche de navidad mientras la nieve caía gentilmente sobre la calle y sobre sus amigos que también compartían un beso de navidad.

Porque, como comúnmente se dice, **los deseos se cumplen en Navidad.**


End file.
